Just Friends
by vampluvr25
Summary: Bella Swan is in love with her best friend's boyfriend. When given the chance to have him will she take him? Or will she be the friend we all know and love? Adult Themes Written for Mskathy's Haiti Relief Author Compilation One-Shot


**Pen name: vampluvr25**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing****: Alice/Edward, Emmett/Bella, and Some Edward/Bella**

**Title: Just Friends**

**Disclaimer**: **All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is rated M for adult subject matter. I warn you now that there is graphic language and a pregnancy termination. I as a woman am a strong believer in The Women's Right to chose. I wish not to offend anyone so if you do disagree I strongly suggest you do not read. This was loosely inspired by Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me"**

**Thanks to BETA twilightmundi. For betaing this raw disaster.**

My name Is Isabella Marie Swan and I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with my best friend's boyfriend. Edward Mason is the most beautiful human being on the planet - and I don't mean just physically either. He is the kindest person I have ever met. He's smart and funny, and low and behold he listens to me when I speak to him. I know, I know, I'm the biggest slut on the planet. How could I just up and fall in love with Alice Cullen's boyfriend, right? Trust me when I say it went without trying. This all started about one year ago.

_-_-_-_

"_Bella! Bella! Edward Masen just asked me out on a date!"Alice yelled as she gracefully bounded into my arms._

"_That's so great Alice, I'm so happy for you!" And I was. I was so genuinely happy for her. Little did I know in about six months I would no longer be very happy._

"_You have to come to my house after school so you can help me pick out my outfit." Fuck, I knew that was coming. I hated clothes and everything that pertained to them. _

"_Of course, Alice. I'll drive over after 8__th__ period. I'll be over at 3:30 and I'll stay until after dinner. I just have to swing home and make sure to let Charlie know." I smiled at her as we made our way to our next class._

_~&~_

_Later that evening I lay on her bed as she pulled out dress after dress. Personally, I thought any one of them would be perfect. Alice had an amazing body. _

"_Ok Bella, do you like the pink or green better?"she said as she held each dress up to her petite form for my inspection._

"_Either one would be perfect Alice. You're beautiful. But I think the green is prettier. I like the cut; it makes your boobs look good. And showing a little skin won't hurt. Maybe you'll get lucky," I winked as she feigned shock. "Oh, relax, you know I'm only kidding. You would never give it up on the first date." We both burst into a fit of giggles. The night progressed seamlessly, and ultimately she chose the green dress, saying that she liked the way it 'brought out her eyes.' What a load of bullshit. _

_-_-_-_

"Bella, I need to talk to you but we have to hurry before Alice comes back." Edward looked flustered and I could tell what he had to say was urgent. Who was I to deny him the one small request? He never said 'no' to me.

"Sure Edward, what's up?" As soon as the words left my mouth, Edward grabbed my arm and began pulling me towards the vacant building with all the empty classrooms.

"Edward, where are you taking me?"

_-_-_-_

"_So…how'd it go?"I inquired as I picked up the phone the Saturday after Alice's first date with Edward._

"_Oh, Bella, it was perfect. He took me to dinner and afterward we went to the rink. He's so great. He's the best kisser I've ever had, too. Oh, God, his lips are so soft and plump, and when he wrapped his arms around me I felt so safe and…."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa Alice! Slow down a second. Listen, uh… it sounds like you had a great time tonight but Charlie just told me he needs to call Billy and discuss his donation to The 'Help Haiti fund.' I have to get off the phone now."_

"_Ok. But promise me you'll call first thing in the morning."_

"_Sure thing Ali. Bye." _

"_Bye Bella!" The next morning Alice called at six in the morning and made sure I had heard every detail about her date with Edward._

_~&~_

_Weeks passed and as their relationship progressed Edward began hanging out with us more and more. It would only be natural that our friendship grew as well. The days Alice missed school Edward and I spent that time together. Even without her conversation we learned that we had a lot in common. Read the same books, watched the same movies and T.V. show, we even had the same taste in music. We got along seamlessly. _

_About three months into their relationship they slept together for the first time. They both gave their virginity to each other. I was so happy that my two friends could share such a precious thing with each other. _

_~&~_

_Two weeks later I found Alice crying in the girls' bathroom. "Alice, what's wrong?" My inquiry only made her sob harder._

"_I'm late." Those two words made my heart drop into my stomach. We were all only eighteen years old. None of us were ready for a baby, especially not Alice. She didn't even know how to use a stove properly, let alone tend to a child's needs._

"_Oh, honey, I'm sure you're just stressed out. Finals are next week."_

"_No, Bella, there was no condom. I'm on the pill but… I missed a pill the night before we slept together. I knew that I shouldn't have done it that night but how could I say no? I'd been waiting for it for so long. I thought we would be safe."_

"_Fuck. Shit! Alice, how could you two be so irresponsible? What the fuck!" How could she do this to Edward? She knew that having sex was a risk. Now she's going to ruin their lives._

"_Bella, please spare me the lecture. You are not my mother. You have no right to tell me what I have and have not done."She was right._

"_You know what, Alice? You are absolutely right. I had no part in this and I'm not your mother so I really don't have to help you out. Go cry to her."As soon as the words left my mouth I felt terrible. Alice's mother died in a car accident when she was two years old. She never had a proper relationship with her mother. There was no one for her to lean on. She wouldn't dare turn to her asshole of a father. He would probably beat the baby out of her. I really was the only person she could turn to. "Ali I'm so sorry please -- "_

"_No, you know what Bella? You've made your feelings on the matter perfectly clear. Fuck you!" With those parting words she rushed out of the bathroom._

_~&~_

_I hadn't spoken to Alice or Edward for five and a half weeks. Of course he had chosen to stand by her and not speak to me either. I still didn't even know if she actually was pregnant or not. I never actually saw the positive test results. Nor had I gone and apologized for my harsh words. I felt terrible so in that moment I decided to go to her house to check up on her._

_Later that afternoon when Alice saw me on her doorstep she nearly slammed the door in my face. "Ali wait, please, I came to apologize. I miss you sis, please let me in." She didn't answer for a good long minute. I took her silence as a 'no' so I turned to leave, but as I reached the bottom step she finally spoke_

"_Wait!" I turned, and smiled. She returned it weakly as she opened her door fully so that I could enter her home. As soon as I was in and the door was locked she collapsed and began sobbing so erratically I didn't know what to do with her. I just sat and held her. She cried continuously for about thirty minutes before she fell asleep in my arms. I just sat with my back against the wall in thought. Twenty minutes after that she finally began to stir in my arms. _

"_Bellie?"I smiled at the use of her childhood nickname for me. I hadn't heard it in almost five years._

"_I'm here Al." She squeezed my hand I acknowledgement._

"_I want you to know that I am so deeply sorry for abandoning you in your time of need. I will be here for as long as you need me and I will listen without judgment, if you need to talk."I waited for a beat of silence. Alice's slack of exuberance was really starting to scare the shit out of me. In the fifteen years that I have known her I've never seen her stay quiet for two minutes straight, let alone the thirty we sat in her white tiled foyer. And suddenly she spoke._

"_There is no baby." That's so great! I was so happy for her, and I was extremely relieved that she'd dodged a major bullet_

"_Alice, that's so great! I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed as I hugged her tighter._

"_Bella! You're not listening to me. I said there's no baby. Not that there never was one." When she looked up to find my dumbfounded expression she spoke again. "Edward and I weighed the pros and cons of keeping our baby and ultimately I decided that it would be in the best interest of all of us if I exercised my right to choose, and so I terminated." By the end of her statement there were tears streaming down both of our cheeks. I couldn't imagine having to make that decision, let alone actually following through with it. I hated myself even more for leaving her alone in this._

"_Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry sweetie. I feel like shit for abandoning you through this. It's just, I freaked out. I didn't know how to handle things. Would you forgive me? Please."_

"_There's nothing to forgive. I probably would have done the same." I didn't know it yet but this whole experience was just one other reason why Edward was untouchable._

_-_-_-_

After a minute without a response I spoke again. "Edward, you're seriously freaking me out. What's so important that you have to drag me to some hidden place? Why can't you just say it now?"

"Bella, would you just shut up for one second please! Just wait 'til we get there. I promise you'll love what I have to tell you." With those words I shut my mouth and just went with him.

__-_-_-__

_After the abortion Alice began taking more and more days off from school to visit a grief councilor and psychologist. Giving up her baby inspired her to finally open up about losing her mother. Edward and I spent those days alone, together. We began with discussions on literature and things elevated to passionate political debates. Before long I found myself very comfortable with Edward. I confided in him when I didn't want to burden Alice with my problems. She had enough of her own. And in return he gave me a few of his own to keep. On days we knew Alice would be out, we would pick each other up for school to save on gas. Some nights I would even go to his house for dinner or he to mine. And most of those some nights we would end up falling asleep in each other's arms on our front room couches. I know, you don't have to tell me, we were both playing with fire and it was only a matter of time before one of us was burned. I also knew that most likely it would be me._

_~&~_

_In mid-October, about seven and a half months into Alice and Edward's relationship, Alice's older brother Emmett came home from UCLA for the three day weekend he had. I hadn't seen him in about two years so I decided to swing by Alice's house to catch up. That day was the best mistake I ever made. I say mistake because I wasn't supposed to get there so early in the day. When I got to Alice's home Emmett answered the door in nothing but his boxers. He had the most perfect body I had ever seen. Everything from his cute boyish dimples to his sexy blond treasure trail that lead past his defined pelvic bone was perfect._

"_Are you going to stand out there and stare at me all day or are you going to give your Emmybear a hug?" I couldn't help the blush as I had just gotten caught ogling his amazing body. I stepped inside and he immediately enveloped me into one of his bear hugs. "I missed you, Bells." I laughed at his nickname for me. He was the only person who I would ever allow to call me 'Bells.'_

"_Missed you too, Em" I hugged back, taking notice of how incredible his defined muscles felt under my fingertips. _

"_Hey, give me two minutes to dress so we can go out to lunch maybe catch up?"He looked genuinely nervous I would say no._

"_I would love to, take your time." I gave him a smile as he kissed me on the cheek and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He was literally back down and at my side it two minutes flat. He was dressed in a green button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a pair of loosely fitting jeans that still framed his ass perfectly ._SWOON!!_ Fucking men! They had everything so easy. He smiled, showing me his adorable dimples._

"_Ready?" I inquired_

"_Yep, let's roll, baby cakes," he said with a chuckle, as he put his arm around me in a brotherly fashion. He walked me to the passenger side of his white Jeep and helped me in. I assumed he had remembered all the times I fell on my ass after tripping over air. "You good?"_

"_Yep," I said, smiling._

_He drove us to the nearby diner we all frequented as children. It felt nice being here with him. Most of my favorite childhood memories took place in this very spot. "Hey, Mr. Denali!" Emmett yelled as we entered the door. Suddenly __Eleazar Denali came rushing out of the kitchen._

"_Is that Emmett Cullen I hear?" He came right to us and embraced us. "Oh, and look who else is here! Baby Bell Bella Swan! My, how you two have grown! Sit, sit. Anywhere you'd like. I'll send Tanya out in a second while I finish these two orders. You can have anything. It's on the house! Eh. It's not every day Emmett Cullen comes home from that big California University." We smiled and thanked him for his generosity. _

_We sat at our regular booth and waited for Tanya. Tanya was Mr. Denali's daughter who happened to be the same age as Emmett. When she emerged from the kitchen I couldn't help but notice all the surplus make-up on her face and the extra pounds she had gained in the two years since I saw her last. She had an incredibly plastic smile plastered across her face as she sauntered over and tried shamelessly and unsuccessfully to flirt with Emmett. Her efforts were fruitless as Emmett just pulled me closer into his side and slid his hand in mine. Neither of us could ignore the static we both felt at the contact. I just blushed as he whispered "Thanks for playing along" into my ear. We ended up staying in the diner for hours, laughing and catching up. That was the first day in months I hadn't thought of Edward Masen._

_Emmett took me home that night and he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as some sort of goodbye sentiment. I smiled in return and ran up to my house, taking time to notice that he actually waited for me to be inside before driving away. The next morning he showed up at my house and begged me to go out with him. I readily agreed. He drove us to Port Angeles and we saw a movie. We had dinner again that night. And once again we spoke as if we hadn't spent a day apart. _

_Again he took me home late, only this time instead of playing with my hair he cupped my jaw and brought my lips to his. I let out a squeak of surprise before I quickly regained my composure and began kissing him with all my might. He took my eagerness as an invitation to slip his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance for about ten seconds before I gave in to him. He kissed me languidly for beautiful seconds before we were forced to break apart for air._ "_Emmett…" I moaned into his mouth before I placed small pecks on the corners of his mouth. _"_Mmm… Bells, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to kiss you like this," he said as he kissed me back. Ok, now my interest was piqued. I had to ask. I couldn't help myself._ "_How long?" I said while simultaneously trying not to break our kisses. He chuckled._ "_Since I was 14 years old and I saw you in that little pink string bikini. That was the first time I ever noticed any girl as more than just a 'cootie' infected wench." Ok, I had to laugh at that. I wrapped my fingers in his loosely coiled brunet curls. Emmett pulled me onto his lap while carefully avoiding honking his Jeep's horn. We made out in his car for another hour before I finally convinced him to let me go inside on the condition that I give him my cell phone number so he could call me while he was in California._

_-_-_-_

I was pulled out of my memories by the sound of Edward's voice. "Bella are you listening to me?" "Huh? Oh. Sorry Em- I mean Edward. What were you saying?" "I said wait here while I find a vacant room we can sit in while I tell you what I have to say." "But wait. Why can't you just tell…" "Patience, Love…you'll see why in a bit." Love? Did he really just call me that? I couldn't contain my excitement at considering what the hell that word could've meant. But the excitement was quickly followed by guilt. Edward wasn't mine. He could never be. _Edward wasn't mine. He could never be. Edward wasn't mine. He could never be. _I had to repeat my mantra over and over in my head so I wouldn't forget. Once again I had to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over as I remembered the day I finally realized my love for Em- I mean Edward.

_-_-_-_

_It was about three weeks ago. By then I had been dating Emmett for the past five months. We talked on the phone every night and had the occasional Skype sex session. He even came to visit me once every three weeks. We still hadn't slept together in person because Emmett knew that I wanted to move slowly. I mean this was my v-card people! _HA LIKE SKYPE SEX IS ANY DIFFERENT YOU DIRTY TEASE!!_He was perfect in every way, very understanding. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. I didn't want to officially sleep with him until I was absolutely positive that Em was The One. Not just for me but him too._ _Anyway, the point is, that night Alice and I were having a girls' night in when Edward climbed in through Alice's bedroom window. He was there for seconds before he started making out with Alice. And for the first time ever I felt kind of jealous. Still, I let them go at it for about two minutes before I suggested a game of Truth or Dare. In the beginning the dares and questions were funny and playful. Gradually they grew more and more sexual. Everything was going great until The Dare was made._ "_Bella," Alice started. "I dare you to kiss Edward for thirty seconds. But no tongue, got it?"Ooohhhh, this could be fun. I always wondered what it would feel like to kiss Edward. To be honest, I almost tried to one night on my couch some months ago. The only thing that stopped me was my love for Alice._ "_I'll do it." I said slightly too eagerly._ "_Me too," Edward replied. I smiled and leaned in with my eyes closed. He touched our lips together, softly at first, but then I crawled closer to him and slowly straddled his lap without breaking contact. I slowly brought my hands up to tangle my fingers in his wild coppery hair. I let out a strangled moan when I felt his length begin to harden under my ass and his tongue subtly slip inside my mouth._ "_HEY! I said no tongue!" Alice yelled as she caught sight of Edward's bright pink tongue against my pale skin. Her outburst caused us to break apart. _"_That was some kiss, lover boy," I said with a giggle. For the rest of the night Edward and I made excuses to touch or sometimes even kiss. There were also some stolen glances here and there._

_-_-_-_

I checked back into reality with a sigh. Edward finally came to get me and quickly pulled me into the private room, pushing me up against the door and attacking my lips with his. There wasn't a second of hesitance or remorse as I eagerly kissed him back. I followed instinct for a second and wrapped my legs around his waist. Everything was perfect. Until he spoke. "Mmm, Bells…you have no idea how long I've been waiting to kiss you like this." And the reality came crashing down on me. Emmett. Alice. My legs went lax as I slid out of Edwards arms. "Bella. My name is Bella, Edward." "Sorry, Bella," he said with what looked like genuine remorse. I groaned out of frustration. "It's ok. Look Edward, maybe this, us isn't such a great idea. I'm with Emmett now, and Alice loves you so much. Please just respect them and me when I say that we can never happen. This can never happen. Ever again." With those words I realized I was never really in love with Edward, I was in love with the idea of Edward. We will forever be friends but we never belonged together.

I straightened my clothes before slipping out of the private classroom. A lone tear of happiness fell from my eye as I realized that I am finally ready to give Emmett my virginity. Tonight was the night, for he would be in town. While wiping my tear I hadn't noticed where I was going and I walked right into a massive something. I looked up to find two beautiful blue eyes looking down at me. Without another thought I launched myself into Emmett's strong waiting arms and began peppering tiny pecks all across his face. "Good to see you too, Bells." I laughed out loud at my nickname, happy to hear it roll off his lips. "Take me home, Emmett."

"Your wish, my command." We got home in ten minutes. And I had him naked in my bed in fifteen. We made love slowly, savoring each touch and kiss. I was lucky to have a wonderful man who took care of my needs before sating his own. When my hymen broke I was in pain for about a second before I realized that I had just given the love of my life my most precious gift. About a second later I also realized that we could now have as much HOT Monkey Man sex as we desired. God, I love my boyfriend.

"Emmy?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Seconds passed.

"Emmy?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Can we have hot Monkey Man sex now?"

"Yes, Baby."

_FIN_

**A/N If you stuck around and read it, Thanks! HEHE. Like I said before, I hope I didn't offend anyone and please don't flame me since you were forewarned. **


End file.
